You All Had It Coming
by TZQ
Summary: A oneshot for now, and I'm out of inspiration so I know the others will probably BE crap but I'll give it a try ;


Ashton looked at the door, opening to their room they were going to stay until the anger level of the crowd finally lowered so that it wouldn't be lethal for them. The door was... Pretty good actually. It would've seen better days, but it seemed survivable enough for them. "At least there's the door." she said to herself. She slowly opened the door then hesitated in the middle of the action. She glared at the door because it seemed like there was a very angry frog inside it. She fought the urge to break down the door and continued then opened, finally. There was this saying in their town, that a room was connected to the door and like "if the door's happy, all are happy." thing. It was a big lie. The room was worst than a pig farm. She envied the pigs.

The room was a total mess. It's windows were closed with huge wooden bars and there were broken bottles everywhere on the ceiling. The beds were all nearly rotten and the room smelled like everything horrible she could imagine. Yeah, that bad you see.

She got into the room, not letting the huge ball of dust touch her once more which felt just like a demented cat. She glared at the room.

"How did I get here for God's sake? What the HELL am I doing here?" then she finally remembered. She remembered how her father started a huge rebellion aganist Mevolent's forces, well not that big, if it was that big, they wouldn't be here. She felt her eyes brimmed with tears. She remembered, much to her horror, that her dad and mom was killed right after a small civil war and they were given to a mad man as a toy to play eventually, and they have been thrown away like garbage. No different than any other day you see.

She snapped out of her thoughts when her big brother barged in. He looked at her angrily.

"What. The. Hell you thought you were doing for God's Sake, are you trying to kill us all you fool!"

She backed away when her brother shouted the last bit. His forehead and blond hair was shining with sweat and his cheeks with tears. His blue eyes looking at her with horror and anger.

"They had it coming."

"Oh, now you say 'they had it coming'. We _have_ it coming Ashton. Don't you see it? This whole thing is out because they all said that Mevolent had it coming now look at the irony." he chuckled unpleasantly then continued, "Who's the dummy now?"

She would usually counter something back to prove that she wasn't beaten in these type of arguements, but she was speechless this time. She instead waited, sighed and asked him, "What are we going to do now then? You always have something in your mind, a sollution, everytime."

This was the first time she saw her brother hesitate. All the anger was gone from his voice this time,

"I don't know Ashton. I wish I wouldn't say this but I really don't know. I don't have anything to say. Not this time. We're..."... There was a small crashing sound. Even if the room's floor was at least 5 centimetres thick, they all could hear the little sound of breaking class. He couldn't finish his sentence then he looked up to see where the noise came from and his eyes wide opened. Ashton's heart bumped and she looked up too. Her other brother was standing near the door. There was something different, something missing, about him which made them all run up to him immediately.

Same green eyes, same coal black hair, same faint emotion, mouth and nose. Well, nearly. Micheal, her older brother asked, concerned, "What have you done?"

He whispered quietly and slowly, looking at them, "I lost my glasses." and he fell down. Micheal sprinted and held his brother when he fell down. He opened his eyes widely, gasping and gagging hard. Then in a minute, he started coughing without even stopping to breathe. Ashton just stood there, looking at him. She wanted to jump up to him and help him but no her muscles were punctured and she couldn't move an inch. Then she realised what was missing with him. His breathing tubes. Michael jumped back and grabbed the spare ones and softly but quickly placing them between his nostrils and he finally stopped coughing and gasped for air. His breath slowed down as his skin turned normal. Ashton sighed. Now Michael's face was burning with anger and curiousity. "Are you MAD? I don't know why I'm asking the questions all the time but are you really out of your mind like... Did a... I don't know Hollow Man ate your head?"

Ethan stopped concentrating on breathing then tilted his head slowly to his brother and raised his eyebrow. He winced.

"You... Have... An... Interesting... imagination.. Mr. Hasden.." he barely uttered the last bit then realised he wasn't breathing once more. He rolled his eyes and got back to breathing. Michael shrugged,

" I'm defienately sure that this will happen."

"A... Hollow Man... Will eat... My head?" he didn't forget breathing this time and sighed.

Michael shrugged again.

"I'm not sure about _that _actually but I'm sure something's going to happen with your head."

"Oh. You have... such great thoughts about me."Ethan smiled faintly.

"I'm an idol after all." Ashton's muscles moved slowly and she felt the imaginary power holding her sigh and leave her finally. She walked quickly in front of him and crossed her arms like a little kid and she scowled. She talked to him angrily. "Are you planning to tell me why you tried to kill yourself, different answer that 'it's my nature'?"

"Yes. I think."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Stop sulking."

"Whhhyyy is that?"

"Because it's scaring me. Seriously please just quit it, it's disturbing." She would've continued so that he would sulk too but this time she thought he deserved a tolerance. She smiled at her brother and he smiled back.

"So why did you do that?"

"The place seemed too dramatic so I thought _why not change it?. _And there we go. It got even more dramatic. It's something right?"

"Ethan... say it. Why did you?"

"Because you all had it coming."

Ashton rolled her eyes.

_**So yeah, this was crap, I know. I'm new at this writing thing and I like character mysteries, but I think I'm not actually good at them, considering this is my first footnote, I'm quiet laid-back to get modern :P But I really wanna hear from you so feel free to write everything you can think of about this story cause I really don't think I'd like to see comments about how bacon smells delicious so yeah :D I don't think anyone would vote for this [cause it's obvious] but I'll ask anyways. [Yeah it's a question :P] Should I continue or quit this whole past thing cause I'm pretty obsessed with Skul's family and his past and I have a great HUGE idea thanks to Skylair Hernandez who I owe an amazing idea ;] Just let me know if you want me to continue to this one ;) see ya! **_

_**- The Zombie Queen :]**_


End file.
